U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,991 (HEHL) discloses a hydraulic control system for injection unit of injection molding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,909 (HERTZER et al.) discloses an energy-conserving injection molding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,585 (HOLZSCHUH) discloses a hydraulic operational system for an injection molding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,119 (TRUNINGER) discloses a hybrid electric and hydraulic actuation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,540 (DANTLGRABER) discloses a hydrostatic drive system for an injection molding machine and a method for operating such a drive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,305 (CHOI) discloses an intelligent hydraulic manifold used in an injection molding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,067,078 (AMANO) discloses an injection molding machine having an accumulator and a control method for the injection molding machine.
US 20030090019 (AMANO) discloses an injection molding machine having an accumulator and a control method for the injection molding machine.